sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Index of Characters
This index lists pages of named characters and doubles as a list of canonical names. Characters with the same name (e.g. women named Cordaella) are grouped on the same page, separated by source work. Animal characters are listed below the main list. Names are listed alphabetically regardless of sex or ethnicity, but female names are in bold. Where possible, full names are given and alphabetised by (maiden) family name (e.g. English surname, Latin nomen), but not by patronymics (e.g. Norse, Celtic, Greek) or appended nicknames. Titles are usually not given. An asterisk* denotes a real person. Two asterisks** denotes a legendary person. Abbreviated book titles are listed in publication order. Characters A *Aaron Ben Malachi (O) *Aelle* (DW, SAS) *Aemilius (TLB) *'Aesa'* (SwS) *Aesk (WS) *Aethelbert* (DW) *Aflaeg* (SwS) *Agathos (O) *Agis* (TFOA) *'Aglaea' (O) *Alexander* (SAS) *'Alexia' (BF) *'Alison' (BDF) *Alkibiades* (TFoA) *Allectus* (TSB) *Aluin Bear's Paw (TMOTHL) *Alun Dryfed (SAS) *Ambrosius Aurelianus* (TLB, SAS) *Amgerit (O, TLB, SAS) *Amlodd (SAS, FW) *Ammiel (BDF) *Amyntas (TTotG) *Anarand* (SwS) *Anbar (SHMH) *'Ancheret' (SAS) *'Ancret' (KF) *Anders (SwS) *Anders Herulfson (BF) *Andragius (TMOTHL) *Andred (SwS) *Androphon (TBB, TCB) *Aneirin* (TSC) *'Angharad' (SwS) *'Anna'* (BF) *'Annis' (SwS) *'Anoud' (B&S) *Anselm (TWB) *Antiochus* (TFoA) *Anthonius (TSB, FW) *Aracos (ACoOL) *'Araminta' (BDF) *Arcadius (TSB, TFoA) *Arthgal (O) *Arthmail (O) *Aristobulo (O) *Ariston (TTotG) *Armstrong of Wauprigg (Grandfather) (BD) *Alan Armstrong (BD) *'Margaret Armstrong' *Arnulf Grimson (SwS) *Artorius** (Artos) (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) *Arva (SwS) *Arwas the Winged** (SAS) *Asklepiodotus* (TSB) *Asmund (SwS) *Astur (TFOA) *'Athelis' (DW) *'Aud the Deep-Minded'* (SwS) *'Aude' (TLB) *Augustine* (DW) *Aulus (EOTN) *Marcus Aurelius Carausius* (Curoi) (TSB) *Automedon (TMOTHL) B *Balbus (TSB) *Baruch (TMOTHL) *Basil* (BF) *Quintus Bassanius* (TSB) *Bedwyr (SAS) *Belarius (TLB) *Belu (WS) *Belutugradus (WS) *Beornwulf (DW) *Beowa** (Beowulf) (DW) *Beric (O) *Bericus (SAS, TCB, FW) *'Bertha'* (DW) *Bevis (KF) *Bjarni Sigurdson (SwS) *Bjorn Bjornsson (TSR) *'Blai' (WS) *'Blanid' (SAS) *'Blue Feather' (ShS) *Nicholas Bodkyn (BDF) *'Anne Boleyn'* (TAH) *'Boudicca'* (TCB, SFADQ) *Brach (SHMH) *Bragon (WS) *Brand Erikson (TLB) *Brand the Smith (DW) *Bronz (SAS) *Bruide (TMOTHL, TCB, FW) *Bruni (TLB) *Brychan (TLB, FD) *Brychanus (FW) *Bryn (SHMH) *Bryni Beornwulfson (DW) *Brys (TMOTHL) *Brys Son of Bradman (SAS) *Buic (TSB) *Benjamin Bunsell (BDF) C *Cador (TBB, SAS) *Caedman (DW) *Calgacus* (EE) *Calgalus (TLB) *Lucianus Calpurnius (TCB) *Lucius Calpurnius (TCB) *Calventius (FW) *Capell (TLB) *Caradawg (SAS) *Caradig (WS) *'Marjorie Carey (Mouse)' (S) *Simon Carey (S) *'Cartimandua'* (TMOTHL) *Carus* (TSB) *Cassius (EOTN) *Cathlan (O, WS) *Catigern* (TLB) *'Tamsyn Caunter' (TAH) *Ceawlin* (DW) *Robert Cecil* (LiW) *Cei (SAS) *Cenfirth (TLB) *Cerdic (TSB, WS, SAS*) *'Firewater Chloe' (SAS) *Cissa* (DW) *'Claudia' (TBB) *Claudius Hieronimianus (EOTN) *Clodius Albinus* (TCB) *'Cloe' (BF) *Clovis* (DW) *Clovius (FW) *'Jean Cochrane'* (BD) *William Cochrane* (Lord Dundonel) (BD) *Coel* (Ceol) (DW) *Coelwulf* (Ceolwulf) (DW) *Colwen (TSC) *Comgal (TMOTHL) *Columba* (SwS) *Conal Caenneth (TMOTHL) *Conal of the Victories** (TSB) *Conall (TMOTHL) *Conan (SAS, TC, FW) *Conmail (DW) *Conn (SAS, TCB, TSC) *Connla (FW) *Conon (SAS) *Conory (TMotHL) *Constans* (FW) *Constantine* (TLB, SAS) *Constantine Map Cador* (SAS) *Constantius Chlorus* (TSB) *Hugh Copplestone (BDF) *Peter Copplestone *[[Cordaella|'Cordaella' (O, WS, TLB, SAS, ACoOL, TCB, FD, EE)]] *Corfil (SAS, SHMH) *Cornelius Chlorus (O) *'Damaris Cotter' (FCT) *'Cottia' (EOTN) *Cradoc (EOTN, TLB, SHMH) *Cradock (SAS) *Crispinius (TSB) *Crito (FW) *Oliver Cromwell* (S, TRotWH) *Cuchulain** (FW, SwS, TMOTHL) *Cuirithir (TMOTHL) *Cullen (TSB, FW) *Cuneda (WS) *Cunefa (TLB) *Cunofarinus son of Rathmail (SAS) *Cunor Bigmouth (DW) *Cunori (O) *Cunorix (FW) *Cunoval (EOTN) *Curithir (TCB) *Curoi (TSB*, TMOTHL) *Cuscrid (TSB) *'Cutha' (TSB) *Cuthgils* (DW) *Cuthlyn (WS) *Cynegils (TLB) D *Daglaef (SAS) *Dara (TCD, SHMH) *Damon (O) *Demetriades (BF) *Demetrius (TLB) *'Den' (FD) *Dergdian (EOTN, TMOTHL) *Dexion (TSB) *Dexius (SitS) *Dexius Valens (EE) *Diamid (TMOTHL) *Diocletian* (TSB) *Diomedes (ACoOL) *Dogfael (TLB) *Doli (WS) *Domingart (TMOTHL) *Drem (WS) *Drochmail (SHMH) *Druim (FW) *Druim Dhu (SAS) *Drusillus (EOTN) *Gnaeus Drusillus (FW) *Drustic (WS) *Drusus (TLB) *Duatha (FW) *Dumnorix (WS) *Lord Dunfermline* (BD) *Dungadr* (SwS) *Dunod (TLB) E *Edmund Whitefang (DW) *Edric (TLB) *Edwulf (DW) *Einon Hen (DW) *Egil (SwS) *Eliphias (TLB) *Ella (DW) *Endius (TFOA) *Ephraim (SAS) *Erik (SwS) *Erland Silkbeard (BF) *Erp (WS) *Erp Mac Meldin* (SwS) *Esca Mac Cunoval (EOTN) *'Essylt' (TMOTHL) *'Esylt' (SAS) *Eudorus (TTotG) *Eugenus (TLB) *Eustace (TWB) *Evicatos of the Spear (TSB) *Evynd Easterner* (SwS) F *Captain Faa (BD) *'Elizabeth Fairfax'* (TRotWH) *'Mary (Moll) Fairfax'* (TRotWH) *Thomas Fairfax* (TRotWH) *William Fairfax* (TRotWH) *Fairmail (SwS) *Farinmail (DW) *Felicus (SAS) *Felix (TLB, ACoOL, TCB) *Fercos (SAS) *Ferdia (TMOTHL) *Fergal (TCB) *Ferradach (SHMH) *Ferradach Dhu (FW) *Ffion (O) *Finn (TLB, TMOTHL, FW) *Finnan Horse-herd (FW) *Finnen (TLB, SASx2) *Fion (SAS) *'Fionhula' (EOTN) *Fish Leap (ShS) *Flann (TSB, WS, TCB) *'Flavia '(TSB, TLB) *Flavian (Minnow) (TLBx2, SAS) *Flavius Aquila (Uncle Aquila; Dolphin) (EOTN, TLB, SAS) *Alexios Flavius Aquila (FW) *Marcelus Flavius Aquila (TSB) *Marcus Flavius Aquila (EOTN) *Florianus (TMOTHL, SITS, TCB) *Florus (O) *Forgall (TMOTHL) *Fredi White (SwS) *'Mevrouw de Fries' (BD) *'Frytha' (TSR) *Fulvius (SAS, SITS) *Titus Fulvius Callistus (TLB) *Titus Fulvius Lentullus (TCB) *Fulvius Licinius (TSB) G *Galba (EOTN, TCB) *Gallgoid (TMOTHL) *Gamal Witterson (DW) *Garan (TC) *Garmin (FD) *'Garniflaith' (SwS) *Garwin (FW) *Gault (WS, SAS, TMOTHL, TCB, FW) *Gaurus (EE) *Gavrus (ACoOL, TCB) *Geranicus (SAS) *'Gerd' (TSR, DW) *Germanus* (DW) *Gerontius (DW, TMOTHL) *Geta (O) *James Gibberdyke (S) *Gisli (SwS) *'Gisella' (KF) *Glaucus (O) *Glevus (TLB) *Goban (TSB) *Alisdair Gordon (BD) *Gourchien (O) *John Graham* (BD) *Gram Sigurdson (SwS) *'Grania' (TMOTHL) *Gratian* (TLB, TCB, FW) *Ezekiel Grey (BD) *Grey Gull (ShS) *Grim (TSR, SwS) *'Groa'* (SwS) *'Guenhumara' (SAS) *Guern (EOTN, SAS) *Guidarius (SAS) *'Guinear' (O) *'Guinhumara' (EOTN) *Guitolinus* (TLB) *Gunda (TLB) *'Gunhilda' (DW) *Guthorm Sigurdson* (SwS) *Guthrum (TLB) *Gwalchmai (SAS) *Gwyn (SwS) *'Gwyna' (TLB) *Gwythno of the Singing Spear (WS) *Gyrth (DW) H *Hadrian* (TCB) *Haegel (DW) *Hagnon (TFOA) *Haki (TLB, BF, SwS) *Hakon Ketilson (BF) *Halfdan Ragnarson* (SwS) *Halfdean Haegelson (DW) *Amias Hannaford (S) *Harald Finehair* (SwS) *Harda (SwS) *Zackary Hawkins (BDF) *'Helen' (SAS) *'Helga' (DW) *Hengest* (TLB, DW, SAS) *Heriolf Merchantman (SwS) *Anthony Heritage (BDF) *'Antigone Heritage (Tiggy)' *Martin Heritage *'Meg Heritage' *Herluin* (KF) *Hugh Herriott (BD) *Herulf Blackbeard (BF) *Herulf Herulfson (BF) *Hilarion (EOTN, FW) *Titus Hilarion (TMOTHL) *Hippias (O, TTotG) *Hirpinius (ACoOL, O) *Hogni Bone-grinder (SwS) *Homer* (TLB) *'Honoria' (TSB, SAS) *Horatius* (TLB) *Horn (DW) *Horsa* (TLB) *Hrodni (SwS) *Huil son of Caw (SAS) *Hunfirth (TLB, DW) *Hunna (DW) *Hunno (WS, SAS) *'Hylin' (SAS) I *'Ia' (TC) *'Ingibjorg' (SwS) *Ingwy (DW) *Iorwen (TSC, SwS) *Irach (SAS) *Ishtoreth (TCD, TC, SHMH) *'Iseult'** (SwS) *Istoreth (O, SAS) *'Itha' (SAS) J *Jacob (BDF) *Jason (O, SAS) *Jestyn Englishman (BF) *Johannes (BD) *John (TWB) *Tam Johnston (BD) *Jon Ottarson (SwS) *'Julia' (O) *Gnaeus Julius Agricola* (EE) *Julius Gavros (FW) *Justin (SAS) *Tiberius Lucius Justinianus (Justin) (TSB) *Titus Drusus Justinius (O) K *Kadir (SwS) *Kaeso (Eot9, TCB) *Kaeso Quintillius (FW) *Kian the Smith (WS) *Kilwyn (TLB) *Kinmarcus (SAS) *Thomas Keith (B&S) *'Susanna Killigrew' (S) *Konon (TFOA) *Kraka (SwS) *Kuno (TLB, SAS, SHMH, FW) *Kylan (O, WS, TLB) *Kyndylan (TSB, TBB, DW) L *Laef Thorkelson (KF) *Laethrig (SAS, TCD) *Lamachus* (TFOA) *'Lalage' (SAS) *Leif Johanson (SwS) *Leif Ketison (SwS) *Leiknen One-Eye (SwS) *Leon (TTotG) *Levin (SAS, TMOTHL) *'Liadhan' (TMOTHL) *Liathan (EOT9) *Licinius (O) *'Lilla' (DW, SwS) *Lindhard* (DW) *Colin Lindsay* (BD) *William Livingstone* (BD) *Llew (WS) *Loarne (TMOTHL) *Loban (TSC) *Lord Lochiel* (BD) *Logiore (TMOTHL) *Quintus Lollius Urbicus* (TMOTHL) *Long Axe (ShS) *'Lorwen' (TMOTHL) *Lovel (TWB) *Lubrin Dhu (SHMH) *Lucian (TF) *Lucianus (SAS) *'Lucilla' (O) *Lucius (SAS, TMOTHL, FW) *Luga (WS) *Luned (TSC) *Lucius Lycinius (TF) *Lyr (ACoOL) M *Coll MacDonald* (BD) *Maelgan (WS) *'Maeve'** (TMOTHL) *Maglaunus (SAS) *Manlius (TSB, EE) *Marcipor (EOTN, SAS, TF) *Marius (TMOTHL, FW) *Marius Frontinus (TCB) *'Marrag' (FD) *Maximian* (TSB) *Maximus* (TLB, DW, SAS, TCB) *Medraut* (SAS) *Cornelius van Meere (BD) *Melbrigda Tusk* (SwS) *Merddyn (O) *Midir (WS) *Midir Mac Levin (TMOHL) *Milo (O) *Glaucus Montanus (FW) *Moon Eye (ShS) *Morvidd (WS, FW) *'Muirgoed'* (SwS) *Mull (TLB) *'Murna' (EOTN, TMOTHL, TC, TCB) *Mutius Urbanus (TSB) *Mynyddog* (TSC) *Myron (TSB) N *Nasik (ACoOL) *Naso (O) *'Nayli' (B&S) *Nectan (SwS) *'Ness' (TLB) *'Nessan' (TCD) *Nial Mac Cairbre (TMOTHL) *Nick Redpoll (TWB) *Nigellus (O) *Nikias* (TFOA) *Nikomedes (TTotG) *Ninian (SwS) *Ninnias (TLB) *Nuada (FW) *Jasper Nye (BDF) O *Octa Hengestson* (TLB, SAS) *Octavius Pudens (TCB) *Odysseus** (TLB) *Oisc Octason* (SAS) *Olaf the White* (SwS) *Onund Treefoot* (SwS) *Ord Long Arm (TC) *Orlig Anderson (SwS) *Orm Anderson (SwS) *Orm Erikson (SwS) *Oscair Mac Maelchwn (TMOTHL) *Osric (DW) *Ossian (DW) *Oswy (DW) *Ottar Erikson (SwS) *Owain (TLB, DW, SAS, TSC) P *Pandarus (TSB) *Panteon (O) *Pascent* (TLB) *Pate Paterson (BD) *Paulinus (TSB) *Paulus (TCB) *Pebwyr (TSC) *Tobias Pennifeather (BDF) *Pentecost Fiddler (S) *Pertinax (TCB) *'Perdita Pettle' (TQES) *Peter (TWB) *Marcus Petronius (DW) *Phaedrus (TSB, TMOTHL) *Phanes (O, TSC) *Pharic (SAS) *Pharnobazus (TFOA) *'Phemie' (BD) *James Philip* (BD) *Podbury (S) *'Poppaea' (O) *Porcus (O) *Posides (TSB) *Prasutagus* (SFADQ) *'Praxedes' (SAS) *Pridfirth (O) *'Priscilla' (DW) *Priscus (O, TLB, DW) *Prosper (SAS, TSC) *Publius Lucianus Piso (O) Q *Quintus (EE) R *Rafn Cedricson (SwS) *Rahere* (TWB) *Walter Ralegh* (LiW) *Ranulf Ormson (SwS) *Raud (SwS) *Corporal Relf (TRotWH) *Zeal-for-the-Lord Relf (S) *Redwald* (DW) *'Regan' (TLB) *'Regina' (DW) *Rhiada (O) *'Rhodope' (O) *'Rhun' (WS) *'Rhyanidd' (TLB) *Rhywallan (SwS) *Riada (SAS) *Lord Ross* (BD) *'Rowena* (Rowen)' (TLB, SAS) *'Rufia' (SAS) *Rufrius (TF) *Rufrius Galarius (EOTN) *Rufus (TCB, FW) *Running Fox (ShS) *'Mary Ruthven (Darklis)' (BD) S *'Saba' (SHMH, FD) *'Sabra' (TLB) *'Sassticca' (EOTN) *'Eupheme Scott'* (Lady Dundonel) (BD) *Scyld** (DW) *'Seal Woman' (ShS) *Willie Sempill (BD) *Serapion (TSB) *Servius (O, TSB) *Servius Placidus (EOTN) *Septimius Severus* (TCB) *'Severa'* (TLB) *Sextus (TSB, ACoOL) *'Shula' (FW) *'Signy' (SwS) *Sigurd* (SwS) *Sillie-Billie (BDF) *Simon (SAS) *Singing Dog (ShS) *Sinnoch (TMOTHL) *Sitric (BF) *Sitric Sitricson (BF) *Speckle Hide (ShS) *Stephanos (EOTN) *Stripey (SITS) *Struan (TLB, TMOTHL, TCB) *Charles Stuart* (LiW, S) *Henry Stuart* (LiW) *Sualtam (TCB) *Suetonius Paulinus* (TCB) *Sulian (SAS) *Sven Gunnarson (SwS) *Sylvanus (ACoOL) *Sylvanus Varus (TSB, TMOTHL) *Sylvianus (SAS) T *Talore (WS, SAS, TCB) *'Teleri' (SAS, SHMH, FW) *Tethra (TC) *Tetricus (FW) *Quintus Tetricus (TMOTHL) *'Thara Priestsdaughter' (SwS) *Theodosius* (TLB, SwS) *Theron (TFOA) *Thorkel Thrandson (TLB) *Thormod Shaff* (Shaft) (SwS) *Thormod Sitricson (BF) *Thormod Thrandson (TLB) *Thorstein Olafson the Red* (SwS) *Thrond* (SwS) *Thrush Stone (ShS) *Tiberius (TLB) *Tigernann (SHMH) *'Timandra' (TFoA) *'Timea' (TFoA) *Timothy (BDF) *'Tina' (O) *'Elizabeth Throckmorton'* (LiW) *Tom Wildgoose (FCT) *Tradui (EOTN) *Traherne (SAS) *Parson Treadgold (BDF) *Ned Trumpington (BDF) *Thomas Trumpington *Tuan (TSB, SAS**, WS) *Tuathal (TMOTHL) *'Elizabeth Tudor'* (TQES, TAH, LiW) *Henry Tudor* (TAH) *Tussun (B&S) *Tydeus (TSC) *Tyrnon (TMOTHL) U *Ulf (TLB, DW, BF) *Ulixes (TMOTHL) *Ulpins (TCB) *Ulpius (TSB, TMOTHL) *Ulpius Pudentius (DW) *Urian (WS, SAS) *Urien (SHMH) *Utha* (TLB, SAS) V *Vadir Cedricson (DW) *'Valaria' (EOTN) *Valarius (TLB, TCB, EE) *Valarius Longus (O) *Vedrix (EE, FW) *'Anne de Vere'* (Anne Fairfax) (S, TRotWH) *Vericus (SAS) *Verland Ottarson (SwS) *Vestnor* (SwS) *Vigibjord* (SwS) *Vinicius (TSB) *Vipsanius (TSB, SAS, EE) *Vladimir* (BF) *'Volumnia' (TSB) *Vortigern* (TLB, SAS) *Vortimax (TMOTHL) *Vortimer* (TLB) *Vortrix (WS) *Vran (TLBx2, SAS, FW) *Vron (TMOTHL) W *Denzil Wainwright (S) *'Wenna' (WS) *Jonathan Whiteleafe (BDF) *Widreth (DW) *Wiergyls (TLB) *Wiermund (TLB, DW) *Wulfnoth (TLB) X *Xenophon* (TLB) Y *'Ygerna' (SAS) Z * Dogs *Argos (BDF, TLB) *Asa (SwS) *Asal (WS) *'Astrid' (SwS) *Bran (O, TLB) *'Branwen' (DW) *'Brindle' (BF) *Bryn (O) *Cabal (TLB, SAS) *'Canog' (O) *Caspar (BD) *Cu (WS) *Cub (EOTN) *Dog (DW) *'Fand' (WS) *Fang (DW) *Fleet-foot (FD) *Garm (DW) *Gelert (O, TSC) *Grip (DW) *'Gwen' (TSC) *Hugin (SwS) *'Joyeuse' (KF) *'Kea' (WS, FD) *'Keri' (O) *'Linnet' (KF) *Luath (O, FW) *Luffra (KF, FW) *'Margarita' (TLB, SAS) *Math (BB, KF) *Mathonwy (KF) *'Naia' (TSC) *Oliver (BDF) *Procyon (EOTN) *Roland (BDF) *Swift-foot (WS) *Skolawn (TMOTHL) *Syrius (TF) *Whitethroat (WS) *Vig (SwS) *Vigi (TSR) *Wauleye (DW) Horses *Ajax (TCB) *Antares (O) *Arian (SAS) *The Black One (SAS) *Bucephalus (O, SAS*) *Falcon (TLB) *'Golden-eye' (DW) *Hammerhead (BD) *Hector (BD) *Hesperus (SAS) *Hugin the Raven (DW) *'Inganiad' (TLB) *Jock (BD) *'Laverock' (BD) *Lightfoot (TLB) *'Linnet '(BD) *Maia (O) *'Minna' (EOTN) *Nestor (TSB, TLB) *Phaedrus (TCB) *Phoenix (FW) *'Saffronilla' (BDF) *'Shadow' (FW) *Signus (SAS) *Swallow (KF, SwS) *Teitri (DW) *'Venetia' (O) *'Vipsania' (EOTN) *Wagtail (DW) *Whitefoot (TLB, TMOTHL) *Wildfire (TMOTHL) Other animals *Arthur, Lord Grey de Wilton (parrot) (BDF) *Belu (bull) (BB) *'Cloe' (cat) (FW) *'Maia' (2 gazelles) (BF) *Mousis (cat) (SwS) *Nimminy-Pimminy (cat) BDF) *'Shan' (wild cat) (TMOTHL) *Typhon (cat) (FW)